Sister, Sister, Chapter 6
by ccrulz
Summary: Will Vicki meet Maggie? Will Mike be able to help Will and Maggie?


Chapter 6

"Oh, boy, this oughta be good," Mike whispered under his breath. Vicki stared at Maggie, she could not take her eyes off of her. She slowly walked toward her as if in a trance. She looked her up and down, almost sizing her up and down. Henry and Will stood very still, frozen and gave one another an unspoken look that said, if they jump each other, you take yours, I'll take mine. Vicki stood direcly in front of Maggie and before anyone could react, put her hand out to Maggie and said, "Hi, Vicki Nelson, and you are...?" Maggie took her hand, lightly, but still enough that she felt what Vicki was feeling, confusion, anger, intrigue and something she couldn't quite make out yet. Something else happened too. Vicki got a strange sensation, like a tingling, just the kind you get with a small electrical shock. It didn't hurt, it just felt odd. Vicki looked directly into Maggie's eyes and said, "Have we met before?" Maggie shook her head, trying to make her voice sound normal, all of the emotions trying to overtake her at once. "No, we haven't, but I've hear wonderful things about you from Henry." Vicki shot Henry a look. Henry put his hands up as if in defense, Will cracked a smile and knew that Vicki was immediately jealous, thinking that maybe Maggie was a "snack" of Henry's. "Really? And just how do you know Henry and why is he sharing so much about me?" Vicki asked. Will stepped forward and cleared his throat to get her attention. It was only then that Vicki really saw this man. He was tall and extremely asthetically pleasing on the eyes, or yeah, just plain eye candy. "Hello, I'm Will, Maggie's husband." he said, smiling and wrapping his arm around Maggie's shoulders as he said it. You could visibly see Vicki's shoulders relax. "Very nice to meet you and I'm sure you are all lovely people..." "I hear a "But" coming..." Mike interjected. Vicki nodded, "But, what are you doing here and what do you not want to tell me?" Vicki looked at all four of them but no one wanted to speak, no one except Maggie.

"Vicki, my daughter is missing. We came to Henry for help because it is somewhat of a special case." Maggie turned to Mike, "Is there somewhere private that we can all go Detective?" Mike nodded and pointed them to a private conference room. They filed in and sat around the table. Mike sat at the head of the table, like a father at a Sunday meal. Henry and Vicki on one side, Maggie and Will on another. They laid the whole story out for Vicki, leaving only the slightest of details out-that Maggie was Vicki's half-sister. Mike and Vicki both sat there soaking in the story, but for different reasons. Vicki, was completely interested in the what's, why's where's and how come's. Mike was astounded, once again, that something freakish this way comes and that this woman, Maggie was so much like Vicki that it frightened him. Once they were finished telling their story, Mike spoke first, "So, we got a half-vamp kid missing, taken by crazy big vamps who don't like half-breeding. That about sum it up?" All four looked at Mike, Will and Henry letting out a low growl, Maggie and Vicki staring at him like he was a complete idiot. "What? What did I say?" he threw his hands up, looking around. "Okay, okay, bad choice of words, but I don't know where to start. Do you have any idea where they might be?" Will explained that he though they were in an abandoned warehouse they had converted into their living quarters. "Why not just go? "was Mike's straightforward question. Will and Maggie looked at each other. Maggie answered, "They said if we came for her, they would not only kill her, but expose Will for what he is. Will being exposed is one thing, he is willing to handle that, but killing our daughter, that will be over my dead body," she was shaking with anger as she finished her sentence. Vicki watched Maggie so intensely that when Henry put his hand on her arm, she jumped. "Vicki, are you okay?" he whispered. "Yeah..yeah, it's just, she just looks so familiar. It's almost distracting me. My head is not clear, I don't Henry, how well do you know these people? I mean, I understand getting over the territorial thing with the blood, but are you sure they are telling the truth?" He nodded, "Yes, I can sense they are. You know that I would be able to sense lies." She agreed. She knew that if anyone would know it would be Henry. But what was bothering her about this woman? Why couldn't she think straight?


End file.
